La vrai vie d'Harry Potter
by Kyo-Mackensy
Summary: L'équipe d'Esprit Criminel est appelé en Angleterre pour aider les Anglais à terrasser le plus grand mage noir après Grindelwald. Que d'aventures et de problèmes vont être au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1

La vrai vie d'Harry Potter !

Résumé : L'équipe d'Esprit Criminel est appelé en Angleterre pour aider les Anglais à terrasser le plus grand mage noir après Grindelwald. Que d'aventures et de problèmes vont être au rendez-vous !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (Quoi que j'aimerais bien) tout comme Esprit Criminel ne m'appartient pas non plus (Je crois que Mackensy aimerait bien les avoir par exemple ).

Rated : M

Couple : Vous le saurez au fil des chapitres.

Note : Coucou ! Un mot pour vous dire que je ne suis pas seule pour écrire cette fanfic. Je l'écris avec la magnifique Mackensy qui a bien accepté de m'aider à l'écrire. Comme c'est une fanfic collective, ça va être un peu plus long. On a aussi nos fanfics chacune de notre côté. J'espère que le prologue va vous plaire et que vous allez attendre avec impatience les autres chapitres.

* * *

Garcia était nerveuse en entrant dans le bureau du BAU, elle avait reçu un message de Hotch. C'était rien d'anormal, mais il avait l'air stressé dans son message vocal, chose habituelle. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était quand Gideon était partit. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Avec son café à la main, elle avançait dans les couloirs, tout de rose vêtue. Arriver dans la salle de réunion, toute l'équipe était déjà là sauf Hotch. Elle s'assit et interrogea ses coéquipiers, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient de réponse. Leur patron arriva finalement, ferma la porte et c'était assis avant de prendre la parole.

- Je vous ai fais venir parce que j'ai reçu un appel de Londres. Expliqua-t-il avant de laisser un blanc pour voir si tout le monde comprenait où il voulait en venir. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.

- Un mage noir prend de la puissance. Résuma Derek.

- Effectivement et un ami m'a demandé de l'aide, notre aide.

- Pas officiellement, je suppose. Supposa Rossi en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Non, je ne demanderai à aucun de vous de faire ce choix. Mais comme vous le savez, avec le peu d'argent que le bureau a encore, il risque de nous démanteler pour en avoir plus.

- Partir tous ou être séparé. Fit Spencer pensif. Les autres le regardèrent pensant la même chose.

- Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas une réponse maintenant. Mais le temps est compté, je partirai pour ma part à la fin de la semaine. Jusque là vous êtes en congé, si vous souhaitez partir, retrouver moi vendredi à 19 heures, chez moi.

Tous se regardèrent avant de quitter la salle, il ne resta plus que JJ qui ferma la porte et se tourna vers son patron.

- C'est elle n'est-ce pas? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui !

- J'aimerai venir, mais Will et puis Henry.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas et elle non plus.

- Vous prenez Jack avec vous ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous n'avez pas peur?

- Si, mais si nous laissons ce sorcier prendre le pouvoir, personne ne sera en sécurité.

- Je vous ferrais savoir notre décision.

Elle sortit et fut surprise de voir que les autres étaient déjà partis. Cette annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, il est vrai que ce sorcier faisait parler de lui, même ici. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était une telle menace. Et puis elle pensa à l'instigatrice de l'appel, si elle les avait appelés, c'est que c'était vraiment sérieux.

* * *

Quand elle rentra chez elle, son mari était entrain de manger avec leur fils. C'était une scène touchante dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Elle les regarda en se demandant si elle pourrait vraiment leur faire ça, les emmener vers une guerre certaine, c'était stupide. Et en même temps, si elle ne le faisait pas, saura-t-elle se regarder encore dans la glace?

- Déjà rentrée? Demanda Will quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était là.

- Oui. Fit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- Un problème? Demanda le policier voyant que sa femme semblait soucieuse.

- On en parlera plus tard. Dit-elle en embrassant son fils.

- Maman, tu viens manger?

- Oui mon cœur !

Ils mangèrent mais les deux adultes semblaient tendus même s'ils faisaient bonne figure devant leur fils. Pendant qu'Henry allait jouer, ils rangèrent la table.

- Alors? Revint Will, JJ regarda où était son fils et lui dit.

- Hotch nous a appelés, car il part pour Londres à la fin de la semaine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire? Morgan va prendre la tête de l'équipe?

- Non, il y part pour de bon. Là-bas, une guerre a éclaté et ça s'aggrave. Ils ont besoin de nous.

- Quoi? Ils vous envoient là-bas?

- Non, pas vraiment. Dit-elle vraiment mal-à-l'aise, Will commençait déjà à s'énerver et c'était que le début .C'est une décision de Hotch et seulement de lui, mais il ne nous oblige à rien.

- Encore bien. Répondit-il rangeant les bols dans le lave-vaisselle avant de relever la tête voyant que sa femme ne répondait rien. Parce que tu ne comptes pas accepté. Si?

- Will, ce n'est pas si facile.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas. Déjà que j'accepte tes absences, mais je sais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton boulot. Mais là, on parle de guerre. Et puis, tu ferras comment pour Henry, tu viendras le voir les week-ends? Demanda-t-il, JJ prit un temps avant de répondre.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez venir avec nous.

- En Angleterre? Tu es sérieuse?

- Baisse d'un ton.

- On a tout pour être heureux ici, pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à tout compliquer?

- Je ne cherche pas à tout compliquer.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai l'impression que la vie avec nous ne te suffit pas.

- Je vous aime, mais….

- Peu importe. Conclu-t-il se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Will, où vas-tu?

- Travailler vu que tu es là. Eh oui, j'ai un travail ici aussi.

JJ soupira, en parlant avec lui elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait déjà prit sa décision.

* * *

Morgan était rentré chez lui et avait été accueilli par son chien. Puis il s'était assis sur un fauteuil pendant que Clooney allait se coucher dans un coin. Il regarda la photo accroché au mur, on y voyait sa mère, ses sœurs et lui. Et il pensa à la personne manquante sur cette photo. Son père était un brillant sorcier, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire tuer. Morgan avait perdu complètement foi en la magie après sa mort. Lui, qui a 10 ans était si impatient d'avoir sa baguette, avait changé. Il avait été à l'école de magie, mais c'était fait virer. Quand il était rentré dans le monde moldu, Carl Buford, lui avait tendu la main. En pensant à ce type, il serra les poings. Il avait fait de nombreux mauvais choix, mais suivre Hotch avait toujours été la chose à faire. Il prit son portable, chercha un numéro puis appuya.

- Allo? Fit une voix féminine

- Maman, c'est Derek.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien ! Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais partir quelque temps en Angleterre.

- Tes sœurs m'ont parlé de ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Fit la voix de sa mère. On entendait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça pour qu'il soit fier de toi.

- Je sais maman, mais c'est pour moi que je le fais.

- Je t'aime Derek !

- Moi aussi maman.

* * *

Reid n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il avait décidé de passer voir sa mère avant. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, elle semblait calme. Assise sur une chaise, elle regardait dehors. Spencer posa une main sur sa jambe et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour Spencer.

- Je vais devoir partir et je ne pourrais plus venir te voir aussi souvent.

- Tu es grand maintenant. Dit-elle comme dans un rêve.

- Oui !

- Ne laisse pas les ombres te dévorer mon petit. Lui conseilla sa mère en lui touchant le visage.

- Je te le promets.

- C'est bien.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation, montrant que la conversation était terminée. Spencer se releva et déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa mère avant de sortir. Il prévint quand même les infirmiers qu'il viendrait moins souvent et sortit de l'hôpital. Voir sa mère dans cet état le tourmentait. La version officielle était qu'elle souffrait de schizophrénie, mais en réalité elle avait été attaquée et torturée par un mélange de sortilège, Doloris en autre. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi on l'avait attaqué, elle était langue-de-plomb c'était certainement pour ça. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré la faire interner dans un hôpital moldu pour que personne ne la retrouve. Au départ, elle avait juste oublié tout se qui se rapportait à la magie et puis, tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête. Son père, ne voulant plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie, était partit. Spencer avait gérer ça le plus longtemps possible avant d'abdiquer. Il avait fait ses études dans des écoles moldues et avait étudié la magie en autodidacte en parallèle. Cela expliquait pourquoi il était plus fort en rune et en potion qu'en Sortilège.

* * *

Garcia ne savait que faire comme choix, elle n'était pas vraiment une sorcière, elle était se qu'on appelait vulgairement, une cracmol. Ses parents l'étaient, mais elle n'avait aucun don. Enfin Derek appelait sa passion de l'information, sa magie. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait de la magie avec ses ordinateurs. Mais là-bas, elle allait être entouré de super magicien, imbu de leur personne, ne sachant pas se servir d'un sèche-cheveux. À quoi servirait-elle? À rien ! Elle resterait ici, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Alors qu'elle venait de prendre sa décision, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Rossi. Elle fut très surprise de le voir là, mais elle le fit quand même entrer et asseoir.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Pour te demander un service.

- Lequel? Si je peux faire quoique se soit.

- Viens avec nous.

- Comment vous savez que je ne comptais pas venir? Demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que l'italien pratiquait la légilimencie. Je viens juste de prendre la décision.

- On aura besoin de toi et de tes talents. Sans compter ton don de nous faire voir les choses autrement et de nous faire revenir sur terre.

- Je vais plutôt être un boulet. Les sorciers et moi, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. Dit-elle et Rossi leva un sourcil. Pas pour vous bien sûr, l'équipe ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes différent.

- Je suis un sang de tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur et je te demande de l'aide. Et crois moi si quiconque se moque de toi, Derek leur ferra manger leur baguette. Dit-il. Elle rigola légèrement face à cette image.

- D'accord.

- À la bonne heure !

- Mais hors de question que je mette une robe noire. Dit-elle alors que l'homme se levait et rigolait à sa tour.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et JJ venait de mettre son fils au lit. Elle attendait nerveusement son mari dans le salon. Elle regarda pour la énième fois l'horloge accrochée au mur et se rendit compte de l'angoisse que Will devait ressentir quand elle était en mission. Finalement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le policier entra avant de refermer la porte. JJ alla à sa rencontre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire un seul mot, il la devança.

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'un bête moldu qui ne sait rien de votre monde, mais je sais que c'est une partie de toi et sans doute d'Henry. Je t'ai épousé en sachant qui tu étais et je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, donc on va partir ensemble, mais à une seule condition. Si ça devient trop dangereux pour Henry ou pour toi, on abandonne tout.

- Will. Essaya JJ, pensant que si elle s'impliquait dans cette guerre, ils auraient tous du mal à repartir comme si de rien n'était.

- Promet le moi. Insista-t-il

- Je te le promets.

C'est comme ça que le vendredi tous se retrouvèrent avec leur sac chez Hotch. Pendant que de l'autre côté de la mer, une jeune femme brune entra dans une maison décrépie.

* * *

Et voilà le prologue. J'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous allez adorer.

En espérant vous revoir pour les prochains chapitres.

Kyo5967 et Mackensy


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter et Esprit Criminel

**Résumé :** L'équipe d'Esprit Criminel est appelé en Angleterre pour aider les Anglais à terrasser le plus grand mage noir après Grindelwald. Que d'aventures et de problèmes vont être au rendez-vous !

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (Quoi que j'aimerais bien) tout comme Esprit Criminel ne m'appartient pas non plus (Je crois que Mackensy aimerait bien les avoir par exemple ).

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Vous le saurez aux fils des chapitres.

**Note :**

Mackensy: Précision et information pour l'instant le rythme de parution, se ferra à raison d'un chapitre par mois pour voir venir. Certains ont peut-être remarqué que la fic avait disparue (oh!) et quel était réapparue (ah...), la raison est que nous avons créé un compte commun, nous sommes navrées pour ceux qui avaient prit le temps de poster une review et ceux qui avaient mit la fic en alerte (sans laisser de commentaire, bande de petit tricheur ;-). Les reviews ont été lues mais perdues dans le déménagement (et là vous vous dites donc ça servait à rien que je laisse une review et je vous réponds: pas faux), mais elles ont été grandement appréciées comme toutes celles que vous allez laissée par la suite (plus d"excuse, je vous aie à l'œil).

C'est donc moi qui ai l'honneur de vous faire découvrir ce deuxième chapitre. Si vous avez des questions n'hésiter pas à laisser une review ou par message, nous répondrons à tout (sauf au spoiler), donc pas vraiment à tout...

**Réponse à la review:**

pandore91: merci nous espérons que la suite te plaira (pas original,...). Nous espérons que la suite t'accrocha comme les milliards d'étoiles qui brille dans le soir, captivant les peuples du monde entier sans distinction aucune. (trop original...) Bref, merci :-)

* * *

La jeune femme avança dans la maison avec un peu de prudence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ses jambes ou à ses pieds. Il faisait noir et elle ne voulait pas alerter l'occupant de la maison. Elle savait qui habitait ici et ça faisait déjà 16 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'a reconnaitrait après tant d'année ou si elle le reconnaitrait. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant. La séparation avait été dure pour les deux. Elle alla vers l'escalier qui se divisa en deux quand elle approcha et elle descendit les marches pour se rendre à la porte du sous-sol. Elle savait que le propriétaire de la maison savait qu'elle était là. Elle ouvrit la porte, s'avança vers le plan de travail et s'arrêta juste devant la potion qui fumait. Elle trouva l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les étagères d'ingrédients de potions et resta là à le regarder.

- Tu comptes continuer à me regarder comme ça Prentiss ou tu vas me dire où tu étais pendant toutes ses années ? Dit l'homme avec une voix sec et très sérieuse.

- Rogue, change d'un ton et je vais attendre que tu aies finis de faire cette potion avant de te parler. Je veux avoir toute ton attention. Emily n'allait pas se laisse faire parler comme ça tout simplement parce que Rogue ne savait pas où elle était pendant seize ans.

Rogue retourna à sa potion et quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta le feu et mis la potion dans des fioles. Emily s'était assise sur une chaise près d'un bureau et attendait. Rogue s'installa un peu plus loin d'elle et attendit qu'elle se mette à parler.

- Alors Prentiss, tu m'explique ? Je veux tout savoir depuis le début et ne me prend pas pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Severus avait dit cette phrase avec un ton exigeant et elle pouvait que répondre.

- Il y a 17 ans, j'ai mis au monde Harry Severus Rogue. Comme tu le sais, on ne pouvait pas le garder, alors je l'ai mis en adoption et des gens qui ne pouvait avoir de bébé l'on adopté parce que la femme était stérile. Je me suis assuré qu'il était clean et que c'était des sorciers. Le seigneur de ténèbres prenait en puissance et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre notre bébé, alors j'ai pris la meilleure décision. Malheureusement, il y a eu une prophétie quelques temps après et le lord l'apprit. Il alla attaquer les parents qui ont adopté Harry et le seul qui est sortie était un bébé avec une cicatrice sur le front. Après avoir pensé que notre bébé était mort, je n'ai pas pu rester en Angleterre et je suis partir sans t'avertir. J'étais au États-Unis pendant seize ans avant que Dumbledore ne m'envoie quelqu'un pour que je vienne lui donner un coup de main. J'avais un bon job dans le FBI avec des amis extraordinaire, on était comme une famille.

Emily avait pleuré pendant son récit, mais en voyant Severus devenir plus blanc qu'il l'était encore, elle avait arrêté et le regardait avec des interrogations plein les yeux. Severus essayait de se reprendre en ayant entendu le récit d'Emily, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à parler lui aussi.

- Emily, je t'aime encore depuis tout ce temps et ta disparition m'a été très dure sur le cœur. J'étais dévasté et j'arrêtais pas d'essayer de te trouver jusqu'à ce que des aurors me trouvent et m'enferme à Azkaban. Dumbledore m'a aidé pendant l'audience et j'ai pu en ressortir si je devenais professeur à Poudlard. Il y a cinq ans, un petit garçon avec un éclair au front est entré à l'école sous le nom d'Harry James Potter. En le voyant, je l'ai tout de suite détesté à cause de Potter. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai mis ma haine pour James Potter sur les épaules de ce garçon et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai persécuté mon fils pendant cinq ans. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il était typiquement comme son père et qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de trouver les problèmes comme Potter. J'ai été un salop avec Harry depuis le début de sa scolarité parce que je ne savais pas sa vraie identité. Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui l'avait adopté.

Severus pleurait doucement maintenant et Emily s'était approchée pour se mettre à genou devant lui. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qui avait adopté Harry et avec raison, Severus détestait James et c'était réciproque.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Severus. Tu ne le savais pas et j'ai bien fait de ne pas te l'avoir dit, tu aurais fait un scandale. Maintenant, il faut retrouver Harry parce qu'il va reprendre son apparence normal le 31 juillet à minuit. Emily avait hâte de revoir son bébé après avoir été séparé aussi longtemps.

- Le seul qui est au courant est Dumbledore et il ne voudra pas qu'on sorte Harry de là-bas, il y a des barrières de sang sur la maison. Mais, les barrières de sang ne fonctionne pas parce qu'Harry ne fait pas partie de cette famille là.

Severus était presque hystérique et se retenait à grande peine de retourner à Poudlard pour avoir l'adresse d'Harry. Il se leva et alla prendre une potion calmante pour avoir les idées claires. Emily avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres en le voyant comme ça. Elle retrouvait le Severus qu'elle avait connu à l'école. Emily prit la décision de rester avec Severus peu importe ce qu'il allait ce passer.

- Allez Emily, allons rendre une petite visite à ce vieux fou qui décide encore pour tout le monde.

Severus était déjà dans le salon et avait pris de la poudre de cheminette pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prit Emily dans ses bras et lui posa une question avant de partir.

- Emily, tu veux bien redevenir Emily Rogue ?

- Bien sûr Severus, c'était ce que j'espérais en venant te voir.

Ils partirent ensemble pour le bureau de Dumbledore et se préparèrent à la confrontation avec le vieux citronné.

Dumbledore était entrain de faire ses papiers pour la prochaine année quand il vit Severus apparaitre de la cheminée avec une femme à son bras. Il essaya de ne pas paraitre étonné, mais ce fût plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Severus, je suis heureux de te voir, mais quel est la raison de ta venue ?

Il fit signe aux deux plus jeunes de s'asseoir et attendit que Severus prenne la parole.

- Albus, on aimerait avoir l'adresse d'Harry Potter pour une raison personnelle.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée Severus. Je connais votre relation entre toi et Harry et si c'est pour le persécuter encore plus chez lui, je ne peux pas te donner l'adresse.

Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase en regardant Emily. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Il ne pouvait faire confiance en cette femme s'il ne trouvait pas d'où il l'avait vu.

- Albus, je dois absolument voir Harry. Il va reprendre sa véritable apparence cette nuit !

Severus sût que Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'Harry avait été adopté pas les Potter quand il vit de l'étonnement passer dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Emily et lui fit comprendre de lui compter ce qu'il s'était passé 17 ans plus tôt. Emily se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui compta la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Severus quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes Emily Prentiss, la femme que j'ai appelée à l'aide pour nous aider dans la guerre qui se prépare. Il y a quelque chose qui me chicotte, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes arrivé en même temps ?

- En faites, dans le monde sorcier je m'appelle Emily Rogue. Je suis marié à Severus depuis la fin de notre scolarité, mais quand je suis partie pour l'Amérique, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille.

Dumbledore en resta abasourdi quelques secondes et il leur donna l'adresse d'Harry et leur fit promettre de le ramener au château pour la transformation. Il irait rester au Manoir Rogue le reste de l'été pour qu'il apprenne tous les trois à se connaître.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2, nous espérons que vous accrochez à notre délire collectif. En tout cas nous adorons l'écrire, n'hésiter pas à vous exprimer les reviews sont là pour ça.

On se donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 3.

Kyo5967 et Mackensy !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dans le précédent chapitre:**_

Dumbledore était entrain de faire ses papiers pour la prochaine année quand il vit Severus apparaitre de la cheminée avec une femme à son bras. Il essaya de ne pas paraitre étonné, mais ce fût plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Severus, je suis heureux de vous voir, mais quel est la raison de ta venue ?

Il fit signe aux deux plus jeunes de s'asseoir et attendit que Severus prenne la parole.

- Albus, on aimerait avoir l'adresse d'Harry Potter pour une raison personnelle.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée Severus. Je connais votre relation à toi et Harry et si c'est pour le persécuter encore plus chez lui, je ne peux pas te donner l'adresse.

Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase en regardant Emily. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Il ne pouvait faire confiance en cette femme s'il ne trouvait pas d'où il l'avait vu.

- Albus, je dois absolument voir Harry. Il va reprendre sa véritable apparence cette nuit !

Severus sût que Dumbledore ne savait pas qu'Harry avait été adopté par les Potter quand il vit de l'étonnement passer dans ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Emily et lui fit comprendre de lui compter ce qu'il s'était passé 17 ans plus tôt. Emily se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui compta la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Severus quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors, comme ça, vous êtes Emily Prentiss, la femme que j'ai appelée à l'aide pour nous aider dans la guerre qui se prépare. Il y a quelque chose qui me chicotte, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes arrivé en même temps ?

- En faites, dans le monde sorcier je m'appelle Emily Rogue. Je suis marié à Severus depuis la fin de notre scolarité, mais quand je suis partie pour l'Amérique, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille.

Dumbledore en resta abasourdi quelques secondes et il leur donna l'adresse d'Harry et leur fit promettre de le ramener au château pour la transformation. Il irait par la suite au Manoir Rogue le reste de l'été pour qu'il apprenne tous les trois à se connaître.

* * *

_**Et maintenant**_:

Harry était couché dans son lit miteux après avoir passé une mauvaise journée auprès de sa famille. Il avait encore une fois fait toutes les corvées et Dudley l'avait encore persécuté. Il avait mal partout parce que Vernon s'était encore déchaîné sur lui la nuit dernière. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser tomber un peu de bouillon de bœuf sur la table dans la salle à manger. Il avait mal aux côtes, aux bras et il avait une cheville cassée. Il avait très chaud et il se sentait lourd. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça et il savait qu'il n'était pas un garçon lourd. Il était même un peu trop mince pour son âge et pas assez grand. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et tout ce qu'il put voir, c'était les étoiles. Il pria pour que quelqu'un puisse le sortir de là, peu importe qui venait l'aider. Il se foutait que ce soit son professeur de potion, il voulait juste sortir de chez les Dursley. Il eut un gros vertige avant d'avoir soudainement trop chaud pour son propre bien et de tomber dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

À quelques mètres de là, Severus et Emily attendaient le moment pour entrer chez les Dursley et aller récupérer leur fils. Albus leur avait raconté comment les Dursley était avec Harry et ils espéraient retrouver leur fils en bonne santé et non en loque. Severus s'était mis à crier sur Albus à propos de laisser Harry chez des gens qui détestait la magie et qui battait l'enfant pour lui faire comprendre que la magie n'existait pas. Il avait été tellement furieux sur le coup qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à sa propre magie. Albus et Emily avait senti les fondations de Poudlard bouger avant que Severus ne ferme les yeux pour se reprendre. Il s'était repris au bout de cinq minutes et avait exigé l'adresse des Dursley pour sortir Harry de leur griffe. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit et avait écrit un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin et le lui avait donné. Severus n'avait rien eu à rajouter et était partie sans attendre Emily qui était encore en état de choc. Elle s'était repris quelques secondes après que Severus ait ouvert la porte et le rejoignis en courant pour partir de le Surrey. Maintenant, il était dans la rue qui menait chez Harry et ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire.

- Severus, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi pour sortir Harry de là-dedans ? On ne risque pas d'ameuter la famille en entrant pas infraction ?

- Je ne sais pas Emily. Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'installer à quelque part et d'attendre que tout le monde dans la maison soit couché ou que quelque chose ne se passe.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc près de la maison et se jetèrent mutuellement un sort d'invisibilité pour pas que le voisinage se mette à parler d'eux. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que tous les Dursley soient couché, ils s'étaient raconté leur vie avant leur retrouvaille et ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour retrouver le goût de l'autre personne. Un goût perdu depuis plus de 17 ans. Ça faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc à parler avant de voir une lumière vive passer dans une fenêtre à barreaux. Ils se dirigèrent vite fait vers la maison et défoncèrent la porte, sans faire attention au Dursley encore debout, pour se diriger au deuxième étage. Une seule porte avait de la lumière en dessous d'elle et quand les ''futurs'' parents virent les cadenas sur la porte, ils ne purent que ressentir une immense haine envers le Dursley. Emily jeta un Alohomora tellement puissant sur la porte qu'elle s'était détruite. Ils ne firent pas attention aux Dursley qui étaient monté pour voir ce que les deux personnes venaient faire dans la maison sans leur autorisation. En les voyants avec des bouts de bois, ils surent qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Severus se précipita au chevet de son fils alors qu'Emily resta choquée devant cette chambre et son fils tout pâle. Son mari passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de son fils avant de se reprendre et de lancer un sort de diagnostics. Il grogna en lisant les résultats et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Emily récupère ses affaires, on ne va pas trainer ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux? Demanda-t-elle froidement en montrant les trois occupants de la maison restés à l'entrée de la chambre.

- On n'a pas le temps pour l'instant. Répondit-il, mais sa voix promettait de longue souffrance par la suite.

Emily ramassa un sac qui trainait, lui jeta un sort pour l'agrandir et elle en jeta un deuxième pour trouver les affaires de son fils. Elle perdit le peu de patience qui lui restait quand elle découvrit des affaires sous une planche du parquet et encore plus quand le sort la conduisit dans un placard fermé. Elle allait dire sa façon de penser aux Dursley qui étaient toujours figés dans le couloir quand Severus l'appela.

- Il faut le ramener à Poudlard, je ne peux rien faire ici.

- Il va bien quand même? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- On va tout faire pour.

Le Maitre des Potions, avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, prit son fils dans ses bras. Il fit signe à sa femme de le suivre tout en jetant un regard de glace aux Dursley qui se ratatinèrent encore plus. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie vide en cette période des vacances. Il posa son fils sur les draps, il semblait encore agité, mais malheureusement, Severus ne pouvait rien faire tant que le sort n'était pas levé. Ils allaient devoir attendre et voir leur fils souffrir, ça allait être une longue nuit. Aucun des deux ne parla, attendant simplement, le silence seulement rompu par les gémissements d'Harry. Dumbledore passa également, mais il fut vite remballer par un regard noir commun du couple. Ce qu'ils avaient vu chez les Dursley étaient inhumains. Emily avait vu beaucoup d'horreur dans son métier, mais elle avait toujours espéré que son fils vivait une vie heureuse. Fantasme qui venait d'éclater en milles morceaux. Elle s'en voulait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité que ressentait Severus. Il aurait put sauver son fils ou au moins lui faire avoir une vie meilleure à Poudlard, mais il l'avait harcelé dés son premier jour de cours. Son manque de partialité lui revenait en pleine face. Il se promit que si son fils s'en sortait, il deviendrait un professeur aussi partial que possible, en tant que Serpentard.

Alors qu'une bonne partie de la nuit était passé, Emily commençait à sentir Morphée s'approcher. Assise sur un lit, elle se rappela le sac contenant les affaires d'Harry. Elle le prit à ses pieds et le posa à côté d'elle. Curieux, Severus, qui était assis en face d'elle sur un autre lit, contourna celui de son fils et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Sa baguette, ses livres de cours, une cape d'invisibilité? S'étonna la jeune femme, mais son mari grogna.

- Celle de Potter

Emily sortit un autre livre qui était en réalité un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et parcouru les pages avant de sentir les larmes coulés contre sa volonté.

- Emily. Murmura Severus en la prenant par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Sev ? J'ai abandonné mon fils, notre fils. Regarde-le, battu, affamé ne sachant même pas qui sont ses vraies parents. J'ai tout gâché sa vie, ta vie pour rien.

- Je pourrais me blâmer autant que toi, mais je ne crois pas que ça servirait à quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours baignés de larmes le fixant comme une bouée secours.

- Il va se réveiller, nous aurons une explication, il va y avoir des hauts et des bas mais nous deviendront une famille.

- Et pour Tu-Sais-Qui?

- Chaque chose en son temps.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, c'était si bon de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. C'est le soleil qui les réveillèrent, se fut d'abord Emily qui se releva en sursaut réveillant par la même son mari. Tous d'eux tournèrent la tête vers le lit de leur fils qui était vide. S'affolant, ils se levèrent et se séparèrent pour mieux le chercher. Severus sortit de l'infirmerie, c'est alors qu'Emily attendit un bruit léger. Elle tendit l'oreille et identifia le bruit comme un pleure. Quelqu'un pleurait en sachant qu'il n'était que quatre dans le château et qu'elle voyait mal le directeur pleurer, elle en déduisit que c'était son fils. Elle eut le cœur serré encore plus, mais le problème était qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part. Elle pensa à la cape et vit qu'elle n'était plus dans le sac. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Harry? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblait. Elle essaya de nouveau plus sûr d'elle. Harry, je sais que tu dois être choqué et perdu, mais je peux t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider. Fit la voix d'Harry provenant de quelque part tout près d'elle. Je suis toujours tout seul.

- Harry, je te promets que plus jamais tu ne seras seul.

- C'est ça, vous allez m'aider peut-être ou Rogue. Dit-il d'une voix emplie d'amertume qui fit frissonner Emily.

Cependant elle savait où il était, elle s'approcha du lit où il avait dormit, elle se mit à genoux et d'une main hasardeuse essaya d'attraper la cape. Il lui fallut deux essais pour l'attraper et doucement elle l'a fit glisser. Elle tomba alors sur deux yeux qui lui rappelèrent ceux dont elle était tombée amoureuse des années auparavant. Les mêmes yeux noirs avec se reflet de tristesse qu'elle aurait voulu effacer. Elle fut néanmoins ravie quand elle vit que son fils avait hérité de son nez. Ses cheveux étaient restés noirs, mais ce n'était pas étonnant.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Tu l'as retrouvé? Fit Severus rentrant dans l'infirmerie

- Oui, il était simplement caché. Répondit-elle alors que le Maitre des Potions s'approchait, il se figea en voyant l'apparence de son fils.

- Il est …

- Allez-vous-en! Cria le plus jeune au nouvel arrivant.

- Harry! Fit Emily. Calme-toi, nous devons te parler.

- Vous allez encore me critiquer, me dire que j'attire l'attention, que je joue ma star et bien oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir alors sortez. Ça vous va comme caprice?

- Digne de Potter. Fit sarcastiquement Severus ce qui lui valu un regard noir de sa femme.

- Sev!

- Il vaut mieux que je sorte. Dit-il penaud.

- Parfait!

Severus se retourna, mais Emily et Harry, même s'il ne l'admit pas, vit l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux. Harry se tourna vers Emily.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- On peut s'assoir plus confortablement ?

- Je suis bien là. Dit-il en croisant les bras, Emily s'assit sur ses fesses en tailleur comme lui.

- Ok, c'est comme tu veux. Tout d'abord est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir en te réveillant?

- Non. Répondit-il intrigué par cette question.

- Attend deux secondes. Dit-elle, elle fit apparaitre un miroir et lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Demanda le brun en se touchant le visage.

- Calme-toi, ceci est ta véritable apparence.

- Ma véritable apparence, mais et les yeux de ma mère. S'alarma-t-il et la brune accusa le coup.

- Harry, je te dois la vérité et sache que je ne mens pas. J'ai fait mes études ici à Poudlard en même temps que Severus, Lily et James. J'étais à Serpentard, je me suis rapprochée de Severus et de Lily. Après notre sortie, je me suis marié avec lui et j'ai gardé contact avec Lily. Rapidement, je suis tombée enceinte, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et j'ai décidé de faire adopter mon bébé. Je savais par ailleurs que Lily qui c'était marié à James ne pouvait avoir d'enfant.

- Non c'est faux. Dit-il ayant parfaitement comprit où le menait cette histoire.

- Harry écoute-moi, tu es …

- Je ne suis pas votre fils, mes parents sont Lily et James Potter.

- C'était ce que je voulais que tout le monde croit. Expliqua Emily

- Vous mentez! Cria-t-il mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Non, tu es mon fils. Répéta-t'elle calmement et Harry passa du miroir à sa mère plusieurs fois avant de demander.

- Vous m'avez abandonné, pourquoi?

- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je voulais que tu aies une vie meilleure.

- C'est réussi. Répondit-il sarcastiquement, digne de son père.

- Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Si je pouvais, je changerais beaucoup de chose mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer d'améliorer ton futur.

- Vous êtes ma mère et Rogue….

- Est ton père.

- Il me déteste. Cracha-t-il comme si ça lui faisait mal.

- Non, il détestait la représentation de James. Mais Severus ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils.

- Vous savez, chaque année à mon anniversaire, je faisais le même vœu, avoir des parents qui m'aiment. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure puis il releva la tête regardant le plafond. Le destin s'est encore bien foutu de moi.

- On n'est certainement pas les meilleurs parents du monde, mais on t'aime. Le réconforta Emily en posant une main sur son genou. Et on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous pour le reste des vacances, tu pourras nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

- Ça pourra être difficilement pire que les Dursley.

- Tu viens alors?

- D'accord, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez.

- Emily Prentiss-Rogue et tu peux me tutoyez.

- Et je dois faire de même avec Rogue?

- Essaye de mettre le passé de côté et tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux.

- S'il fait un effort alors je ferrais de même.

- Je n'en demande pas plus.

Emily se releva et tendit la main à son fils qui la prit en souriant tout en se levant. Mais son sourire se fana et il se plia en deux semblants à bout de souffle.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai mal aux côtes depuis que je me suis réveillé.

- Je vais chercher Severus

- Non, je ne veux pas rester à l'infirmerie plus longtemps.

- D'accords mais on regardera ça à la maison.

- À la maison. Répéta béatement Harry.

Ils sortirent et trouvèrent Rogue appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il se redressa en les voyant sortirent, il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux hommes se fixèrent puis Harry s'avança et lui tendit la main. Severus eut un micro sourire et prit la main de son fils.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je peux vous dire que moi et Mackensy, on est très satisfaits de cette fanfic à deux. On espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi.**

**On se donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 4.**

**Kyo5967 et Mackensy !**


End file.
